


Sanders Sides Oneshots

by TheLilyLiveredDuke



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Intrulogical, Loceit - Freeform, Logince - Freeform, Lomus - Freeform, M/M, Moceit - Freeform, Prinxiety - Freeform, demus - Freeform, logicality - Freeform, royality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLilyLiveredDuke/pseuds/TheLilyLiveredDuke
Summary: Sanders Sides Oneshots written by me!Chapter 1: LogicalityChapter 2: (Platonic) Remrom
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Logicality: Kill it!

**Author's Note:**

> I will put the name of the ship before each chapter and in the summary so that you can skip over ships you don't like/trigger you. Hopefully this helps everyone.
> 
> Thank you and enjoy!

He knew that to keep his life, he would have to kill it, but he knew deep inside that he wasn't strong enough to face it by himself. "Logan!" Patton called out, yelling out his open doorway. "Please come here. I need you!"

Footsteps hurried down the hall, and Logan burst through the door, scanning his surroundings while throwing himself in front of Patton. "What's wrong? Do I need to kill someone?" Logan put his fists up, and Patton laughed nervously. Like his boyfriend could actually do anything with those scrawny arms of his.

A black spot on the carpet made Patton jump, hiding further behind Logan. "I-I saw something. It was hideous! It was black, and it crawled along the floor, and..."

Logan sighed, finally realizing what Patton was talking about. "Patton, if you called me in here because there is a spider in your room, I will be happy to inform you that, while there are certain venomous types, most spiders are relatively harmless..."

Patton let out a high screech, grabbing Logan and digging his fingernails into his arms. "V-venomous?!"

Logan winced. _Poor choice of words._ He slowly tried to pry Patton's fingers off his arm. Logan could already feel the red splotches growing on his arms. "If it would please you," Logan started to say, gesturing towards the door. "I could inform Virgil of the situation at hand and ask him if he would like to help us find it..."

Patton looked at up him, dark eyes gleaming from tears. He whispered, "I'd rather not be here when you find it."

Logan let out another breathy sigh, louder this time. He knew Patton had arachnophobia, but this was pathetic. "Alright. What if you go sit in the living room, and Virgil and I will find it."

"But I don't want you to leave. What if the spider leaves my room and finds me?"

"Fine. I will stay with you while Virgil finds the spider."

At that, Virgil appears, looking annoyed. His eyeshadow is half applied and his hair is tousled. "What do you want? As you can see, I was in the middle of something very important which you-"

"Virgil," Logan interrupted him, "We need your help finding a species of _Araneae_ that seems to have gotten loose in Patton room. If you would be willing to help-" he glances at Patton. "It would be most helpful."

Virgil scoffs. "Fine. But don't expect anything like this to happen often." Virgil scans the room, longing to find the spider before harm would come to it.

"Thanks a lot, kiddo!" Patton says hurriedly, grabbing Logan's hand, sinking them both down into the living room.

When they entered the living room, Patton pulled him over onto the couch. When they were seated, Patton put his hands in his lap and pursed his lips. "I hope Virgil is okay."

Logan put a hand on Patton's shoulder. Everyone thought they were a strange couple, seeing as how Patton was the embodiment of Thomas' emotions, and Logan was... nothing. Emotionless.

Patton put his hand over Logan's, smiling. He leaned into him, resting his head on Logan's shoulder.

"Thanks for helping me, Logan"

"Of course. Anything for you."


	2. RemRom (Platonic): When We Were Kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, it's platonic. No twincest on my Christian Minecraft Server!

Stay here," Deceit barked at Remus. He threw Remus off to the side into a pile of grass, disappearing. Remus was half-conscious, clutching his stomach. Blood was dripping through his fingers, staining the grass red. There, in the Imagination, life fluttered all around. Anything and everything could be. 

Remus was lying there next to a giant, towering castle. He remembered it, from a long time ago, when he and Roman... where still allowed to be together. He remembered the day like it was yesterday...

'Remus!'  _ Roman laughed, running alongside his brother. 'Where are we going?' 'For a surprise!' Remus answered, laughing. The boys ran through a woods, where they came across a clearing. When they reached the area, Roman looked up at what was there, shocked. Remus beamed at him. _

_ 'Did... did you make this?" Roman asked him. A glittering stone castle, which rose as high as the tree line, towered above them. Remus turned toward his brother, smiling. 'I thought you'd like, a kind of secret fortress where we could get away from everyone else!' _

_ 'I... I love it!' Roman shouted, his voice echoing through the forest. Remus shushed him hurriedly. It' a secret, and we won't be able to keep it hidden if the whole Mindscape can hear you! he told him. They both laughed. 'Sorry, I didn't mean to!' Roman told him. 'Yeah, right!' Remus protested. 'You know what this means...' _

_ He tackled his brother to the ground, tickling him. 'No-o-OOO', Roman shouted, laughing, as Remus continued to tickle him. He apologized over and over, but when that didn't work, he went on the offensive and tried to tickle Remus back. _

_ 'No-o! I'll get you for this!', Remus said, laughing, trying to catch his breath. They both stopped to catch their breath. They both lay there, on the forest floor, staring up at the sky. 'Remus... I love it.' Roman said, looking over at his brother. 'I thought you would!' he answered, smiling. 'Now we can fight off the bad guys together!' _

_ 'You always know how to make me happy,' Roman said. 'I like seeing you happy,' Remus answered. 'We're brothers. When you're happy, I'm happy, and when you're sad... I get sad too.' Roman looked over at him, then smiled slowly. 'Well, then, it's a good thing that whenever we're together, I'm happy! We're always together! No one can tear us apart!' He held out his arms. 'Brothers forever? _

_ 'Brothers forever', Remus answered. Remus grabbed one of Roman's hand and shook, but Roman crushed him into a hug, holding on as tight as he could, as if to keep his beloved brother from slipping away. They touched foreheads, laughing. A bright light shone around them as they laughed, drowning them in the light, but they didn't notice. They just laughed and laughed and laughed. _

_ Remus and Roman disappeared. A child in a black outfit with a rainbow cape like the twins' outfits remained. He lay on the grass, right where the twins had been. He stood up and looked at the sky. He went over to the castle and started to climb the highest tower. _

_ When he got up to the top, a beautiful sunset greeted him, the fading light bouncing off him, making his skin glow a beautiful gold. It seemed that the land, his kingdom, stretched on forever, and all around he could feel something. Peace. 'I am King Creativity,' he spoke to the wind, 'And am here to stay.' _

Remus lay on the ground, tears streaming down his face. That had happened a long time ago. The castle only got used once after, for only a short time later the Split happened; Patton took Roman with him to the Light side and Remus was cast off to live with the Dark sides.

Remus lay there, unable to move. He tried to think of times when he and Roman had spent days on end together, both separate and apart, trying to help kid Thomas with projects, revenge fantasies that were so detailed that Thomas wouldn't be willing to carry them out and thence forgot about them... Remus couldn't help, but think, 'But why were we Split? We were such a good team...', as he drifted off to a black, dreamless state of sleep.


End file.
